7U85 is one of four AMAP's which have entered clinical trial in the United States. These arylmethylaminopropanediols were synthesized by Dr. Ken Baer to be the simplest molecules which would be capable of intercalating between coils of DNA. A series of heterocyclic and carbocyclic ring structures were synthesized with the propanediol side chain. Evidence currently suggests that despite the rationale for synthesis, these drugs also inhibit topoisomerase II and result in protein associated strand breaks.